bleachnextgenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:KaiKudou
Hi KaiKudou - wir freuen uns, dass Bleach NextGen Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Der Start eines Wikis kann am Anfang etwas ungewohnt sein, aber keine Angst: Das Wikia-Community-Team steht mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Wir haben ein paar Hinweise zusammengestellt, wie man am besten loslegen kann. Man sagt, dass Nachahmung das schönste Kompliment ist. Von den anderen Wikis bei Wikia kann man sich jede Menge Anregungen für das Layout, die Ordnung der Inhalte und ähnliches holen. Wir bei Wikia sind eine große Familie und das wichtigste ist, dass jeder Spaß an der Mitarbeit hat! * Unsere "Starte dein Wiki"-Seite gibt dir 5 direkt umsetzbare Tipps, um das neue Wiki erfolgreich zu machen. * Wir haben auch "Hinweise zum Start eines neuen Wikis" (englisch) zusammengestellt, die eine tiefergehende Betrachtung mehrerer wichtiger Punkte beinhalten, die beim Aufbau eines Wikis berücksichtigt werden sollten. * Wer zum ersten Mal mit Wikis in Berührung kommt, dem empfehlen wir unsere FAQ. Falls Du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia oder wirf einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Oder schreib uns eine Mail über unser . Ebenso kannst du jederzeit unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen. Hier finden sich in der Regel eine Menge erfahrener Wikianer, so dass der Chat eine gute Möglichkeit darstellt, den ein oder anderen Tipp zu bekommen oder einfach nur um neue Bekanntschaften zu schließen. Brauchst du Hilfe mit dem Logo oder dem Skin, besuche Wikia Support (deutschsprachig). Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim 'avatar' Bartel Hollow Hollow he ? ODer meinste Arancar ist egal ich spiel ihn. sry ich hab grade Fuan gemacht und hab nicht nachggzuckt. Ja klar wurd ich die spielen. Tja Ich hab die Werbung per schüler vz gemacht, und erste Erfolge sieht man ja. Wie siehts jezt eigentlich mit den Attackern aus ? TYson, Ayumi und dein Offzier wollten doch da was machen, pls pn me back greetz--Kuropanthera 19:00, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) sag mal ich hab wohl was nicht mitbekommen. Was macht Kogoro Sando hinter dem nördlichen Tor ? Ayumi Tyson und ONO sind doch nur noch da ? Also kannst du einen Arrancar oder so erstellen der mithilft bei der Zurückeroberung des hinter dem südlichen Tor ? Der sollte Kokoro helfen. Von meinen schicke ich Gyako Onsen und Tsumetai Kuricha mit. Als böse mach ich Kokoro, und du kannst auch irgenteinen EINEN nehmen. Und 2 Gute pls.--Kuropanthera 15:38, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) HY schon das wir Mitgliederzuwachs bekommen haben Portal Neueste Wikis Hallo, da dieses Wiki in den letzten 3 Monaten gegründet wurde und mehr als 10 Artikel durch aktive Autoren entstanden sind wurde euer Wiki im Portal:Neueste Wikis aufgenommen. In der Portal Übersicht findet ihr weitere interessante Themen Portale. Viel Spaß weiterhin beim fleißigen schreiben von Artikeln ;-) LG Lady Whistler (Sprich mich an) 19:05, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC)